Progress Reports Of A Recovering Chocoholic
by casually-obsessed
Summary: [Revised Version] Remus attempts to deal with his 'Chocolate Problem' after Sirius claims it is threatening to ruin their frienship. Follow Remus as he completes a series of chocolate tests, experiences desperation and grieves the loss of chocolate.


**Progress Reports Of A Recovering Chocoholic**

A/N: This is a revised version of a rather bad story I had written previously.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling.

---

'I promise, I'll write to you everyday!' Remus called out to his parents, hugging each tightly before closing the train door.

Remus grabbed onto the handle of his trunk with one hand and dragged it along side him, as he searched for an empty compartment. He considered himself _extremely_ lucky to be allowed to attend Hogwarts at all given his... _condition_, but Professor Dumbledore had taken extra measures so that he would be able to interact with the other children normally. Dumbledore had put a lot on the line, letting Remus attend his school at all, and Remus had decided long ago that he would not let the Professor down. He had promised his parents and himself that he would work hard and never get into trouble.

Remus found himself infront of a nearly empty compartment. There were only two boys inside as far as he could see. Taking a deep breath, and hoping they would like him, he pushed the compartment door open and poked his head inside.

'Er... Do you mind if I sit with you?' He asked timidly.

One of the boys looked up from their conversation. He had extraordinarily messy, black hair and hazel eyes behind his round glasses. Remus could tell just by the boy's expression, and elaborate robes that this boy had been spoiled by his parents. The boy grinned at Remus.

'Sure, have a seat.' The boy said, moving over so that Remus could sit down.

'Thanks' Remus said, lifting his trunk, with the messy-haired boy's help, onto the luggage rack. He accepted the offered seat and noticed the boy sitting opposite him.

The other boy had rather long black hair that fell into his gray eyes. The boy had a haughty air about him, in Remus' opinion, and suspected that this boy was just as spoiled as the first one.

The boy grinned at Remus, and the previous haughtiness disappeared. 'I'm Sirius Black.'

'And I'm James Potter!' said the messy-haired boy, excitedly.

'Nice to meet you.' Remus said, politely. 'I'm Remus Lupin.'

The compartment door slid open a second time and a plump, blond haired boy with watery eyes stepped inside.

'Can I sit with you?' he asked nervously.

'The more the merrier' said James happily. 'We're James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin-' he said, pointing to each boy in turn. '-And you are...?'

'Peter Pettigrew.'

'So, me and Sirius were just talking about-'

'Sirius and _I_' Remus corrected automatically. Looking shocked at this outburst of grammar, Remus clamped a hand over his mouth.

James didn't seem to notice and ploughed on. 'No, no, Remus. _Me_ and Sirius were talking. You see - you two just met and haven't barely spoken.' James explained, rather incorrectly.

Remus wanted desperately to correct James' bad grammar and his misunderstanding of his previous outburst, but just nodded complyingly.

'As I was saying; Me and Sirius were talking about sorting and which houses we're going to get into. Which house do you reckon you'll get into?' James asked, looking at Remus and Peter.

Peter shrugged. 'I dunno. Maybe Huffleclaw?'

James and Sirius exchanged a glance, before laughing loudly. Peter frowned, apparently trying to figure out what he had said that was so funny.

'It's Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Peter.' Remus corrected kindly.

'Yeah, mate, and you're not likely to get into Ravenclaw if you can't even get the names right.' James said, still chuckling. 'What about you, Remus?'

'He looks like a Ravenclaw, that one.' Sirius said, nodding in a wise manner.

Remus flushed. 'I don't kn-'

'Really?' James said conversationally. 'He looks like a Gryffindor to me.'

'Or maybe a Slytherin.' Sirius said darkly.

'Oh most definitely not a Slytherin.' James said. He was now staring at Remus intently. 'Too polite.'

'Now, really-'

'Ah, but Monsieur James.' said Sirius, adopting an extremely bad French accent. 'Ahpeayrances Arr Pismeaydrink, No?'

James furrowed his brow, looking confused. 'What?'

'Ahpeayrances' said Sirius slowly, looking frustrated that James did not appear to understand his accent. ''Arr Pismeaydrink, _No_?'

James stared at Sirius. 'No?'

Sirius threw up his hands in frustration. 'Appearances are misleading, James!'

Comprehension dawned on James at last. 'Ohhh.'

''Pismeaydrink' did not sound anything like 'misleading', just so you know, Sirius.' Remus said.

Sirius glared and him and opened his mouth to argue-

'Anything off the trolley, dears?' The compartment door had opened revealing a plump witch pushing along a cart filled with sweets. James, Sirius and Peter jumped up at once, crowding around the cart.

'Oi, Remus!' James called, waving his hand quite unnecessarily. 'Want anything?'

Remus noticed James was carrying a bulging money bag in his hand. He tried not to be too envious of this.

'I'm not allowed sweets.' He called back to James. Of course, James had ignored this and bought Remus a fair share of sweets anyway.

'So, Remus,' James said, plopping down on the seat next to him, placing a vast number of candies in between them. Remus spotted Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Droobles Gum, and Licorice Wands in the pile. 'Here are our sweets.'

Sirius sat down in the seat opposite, his arms laden with lollipops, chocolate frogs and other candies. Peter sat down beside Sirius, his arms equally full.

'I'm not allow-'

'Nonsense.' interrupted Sirius through a mouthful of gum. 'Atleast try a chocolate frog.'

'My mom said... Especially not chocolate...' Remus said lamely, remembering his mother's strict warnings.

'It's just _one_ frog.' insisted James, throwing the package at him. 'One frog won't hurt anyone.'

Remus hated how they were suddenly making sense. He ripped open the packaging and bit off one of the frog's legs hesitantly.

He felt the chocolate melt in his mouth. It was so creamy and sweet. Why did his mother want to keep this from him?

He stuffed the rest of the frog in his mouth and reached for another. 'Do you mind?' He asked James.

'No, not at all.' James said feeling suprised at how quickly his friend had taken to chocolate. In fact, James had never seen anyone take so quickly to chocolate...

James watched worriedly as Remus ripped open the packaging and stuffed the frog in his already bursting mouth. Remus chewed wildly, a crazed look on his normally calm face.

It turns out that Remus Lupin's mother had a _very_ good reason for not wanting her son to eat chocolate.


End file.
